She's hilarious
by forever-gillian
Summary: Jade is trying to choose one skirt while Beck's just watching a football game. It annoys her, but Beck always know how to make things work/One shot requested :)


Jade's POV

"I hate this!" I shout while taking the second skirt off and throwing it over the bed. It's awful! I've been trying to choose a good one, but this is so hard. I woke up today with a hesitated mind.

Beck is taking me out on a date tonight, and I can't even pick my clothes. It's so disappointing. And frustrating.

I look at him, who is laughing at something he's watching on his phone. I walk closer to his just in a shirt and panties. He's sitting on the edge of my bed… In theory, he was supposed to help me choose my outfit for tonight, but he's paying more attention to his phone than to me. And it annoys me.

I used to be the only thing he cared about, but now all that attention I used to receive, is gone.

I place myself in front of him. I wait for him to look at me, but his eyes don't move from a stupid football game on his phone.

I try desperately to catch his attention, but he barely looks at me. I lean my hands over his shoulders, and as he's sitting and I'm standing up, I close the gap between us. He doesn't seem to notice me doing this. It's so frustrating, I say again.

I play with his hair, touch his neck and leave a sweet kiss on his forehead, but he doesn't move even a bit. I give up, carrying my hands back to my sides, and pouting as I walk away.

I try two more skirts and then grab them furiously and throw them at Beck's face. Wow… he seems to look at me. What a prize!

"Have you already finished that thing?" I ask him a bit annoyed…

"No, not yet". And his eyes go back to the football game. His voice gets higher when his favorite football team scores a goal. He even gets up and comes running to where I'm trying to take another skirt off.

His arms surround me while he's singing some stupid song. I push him away.

"Beck! Get away from me!" I try not to laugh, but he moves like if he was "dancing" and he sings like if he was drunk. He's not, by the way. His fingers start tickling my stomach and I can't stop smiling while trying to get rid of his arms.

I cross my arms under my chest when he sits again on my bed and I realize I haven't chosen a skirt yet.

"Beck, will you stop watching _that _and come here to help me, please?" I say with a furious tone on my voice. He types something on his phone and then walks closer to me.

He puts his arms around my body, hugging me from behind and leaning his chin over my shoulder.

"What do you need, babe?" he whispers in my ear. I try not to look so melt, even though I completely am.

"I need _you_ to help me out. I don't know what to wear tonight…"

"You look awesome in everything. You shouldn't be freaking out about that, Jade", he says softly, moving both of us slowly from side to side.

"So you mean I don't wear anything? What will I do? Go naked?!" I ask him biting my lip. I know this is so funny for him because he loves seeing me so pissed. He finds it fun to laugh at me while I'm having a crisis like this one.

He kisses sweetly my neck and my nape, pulling my hair to my other shoulder, and I close my eyes while letting him tease me.

"No, baby, I didn't mean that. I meant that you look perfect in everything you wear, so just pick something and you'll be beautiful… as always", he rushes to say when he realizes my answer to the last part. He knows me so well.

I walk closer to the closet, leaving his warm arms, and taking a plane black skirt between my hands. I put it on and look at myself in the mirror.

"See? You look beautiful. You _are _beautiful, in fact", he says embracing me and kissing my forehead.

I look up at him and crash my lips against his. I feel his lips get curved as I leave them.

"By the way, my football team won", he says laughing at me when I try to pull him. Sometimes he's such a child.

I take my purse and look at my phone to check the hour. We still have time. He exits my room, I don't really know why, and I go through the Slap to look over my profile. "Yes! Go, go, go! My football team is winning today!". This was Beck's latest status. I suddenly see a new status from him, and moved by the curiosity, I open it.

"Jade's trying on some skirts. This one is the fourth. It's so funny to see her go nuts because she can't choose one. She's hilarious." My face gets a bit red of anger. I get out of my bedroom looking for Beck. All of a sudden, he exits the bathroom.

"Beck!" I scream at him. He looks at me weirdly and then furrows his eyebrows.

"What's wrong, babe?" my eyes widen as I show him my phone with his status on the screen. On his face appears a grin. Ohhh! I hate it! "What's wrong?! This is wrong! You said I'm hilarious! I am not hilarious! I'm dangerous, and mean, and rude, and sometime impolite, but not _hilarious_!" I shout, moving my hands wildly.

He grabs my phone and put in onto the bed and then rolls his fingers around my wrists and smashes his lips over mine. I calm down a little bit and then look into his eyes.

"You're hilarious, and talented, and beautiful, and smart and everything. You have it all, babe. And that's why I love you"… that's not fair. How can I say anything else when he just said those things to me? Beck never plays fairly.

The only thing I can do is smile at him. He gives a grin back to me and I whisper into his ear:

"But you still have to delete that status", I say slowly, letting my voice get stuck in his head, while walking out of my room moving my hips.


End file.
